


Twister Shenanigans

by Quiznakingclod



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Fluff, M/M, Season 1, Twister - Freeform, implied Skimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiznakingclod/pseuds/Quiznakingclod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day's work, the team winds down with Skye's pick for game night, which may or may not be a plot to put Ward and Fitz together. (Set in season 1/alternate timeline where Ward isn't evil)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fic that I wrote and forgot about over in fanfiction.net. Re-uploading here because I'm still kinda proud of it. So... hope you enjoy!

"My turn to pick for game night!" announced Skye , pushing herself up from the couch where she had previously been reclining next to Simmons. It had been an especially long day, the latest mission physically and mentally exhausting for everybody. Everyone but Phil and May was relaxing in the lounge area.

Ward groaned and turned toward Skye, setting down the drink he had been nursing. "Can't we postpone it until tomorrow? I have no energy for this right now," he asked Skye, who was already halfway to the door.

"What? No! Come on party-pooper, where's your sense of fun? Besides, we wouldn't want to disappoint Simmons, she's been looking forward to this so much, right?" contested Skye, stopping in her path to give a pointed look at Simmons, who wore a confused look on her face.

"Me? But why would I- oh, right yes! Of course! I have very much been looking forward to this. We must certainly play," Simmons replied, understanding dawning on her as she made eye contact with Skye and hurriedly made to get up as well. "Here, I'll help you pick it out," Simmons said quickly as she and Skye left the room together.

"What are they up to?" Leo asked, looking up from his tablet where he had been studying the blueprints to the new modifications to the night-night gun. Ward turned toward Fitz and replied with a slight smile, "I don't know, but whatever it is, I doubt that it's good." Fitz smiled back a little, before blushing slightly and returning his gaze back to the tablet hurriedly.

Just then Skye and Simmons returned, Skye holding something behind her back. Simmons hardly held back her excitement as she announced, "we have decided that tonight we shall play the classic game of-" "Twister!" Skye finished, brandishing the box in front of her.

Now both Fitz and Ward groaned in unison and began to protest before Skye interrupted, "Hey, we all had to suffer through Fitz's pick of The Riders of Camelot or whatever it was, the least you can do is humor me with a few rounds of Twister." "It's called the Settlers of Catan and it is a brilliant game of strategy and-" began Fitz, but was interrupted again by Skye saying, "Shush! Enough complaining, let's just play."

The mat was set up in place of the coffee table with the spin board set up in front of it so someone could reach it to spin. The first round went to Ward who lucked out and managed not to get tangled up in anybody else. Fitz won the second round, though claims were made by Ward of cheating on Simmons and Skye's part. "You deliberately kicked me there!" "I did no such thing, sore-loser!"

As they were standing up for the third Skye announced, "I declare that the winners should face each other alone to determine who is the undisputed champion of Twister," which was quickly followed by Simmons' answer of, "I second that movement!" Ward glanced at Fitz, who had been stretching, to ask, "How about it Fitz? Think you can take on a specialist in agility and hand-to-hand combat?" "Oh, bring it on Agent Ward. May the best man win" Leo replied with a smirk.

The round started out slowly, not too difficult positions for either party. Soon, however, Ward was stuck in a crab-walk position with his feet on blue and yellow while Fitz leaned over him, his feet on red and green and both hands to Ward's right on red.

"Right hand green!" Skye called out with a grin, Simmons beside her barely managing to keep in her giggles. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me! This game is clearly rigged!" retorted Fitz, who was blushing more by the second. "This is how the game goes, now right hand green!" Skye replied, gleefully sitting back to watch her masterpiece unfold. "Unbelievable," Fitz muttered as he struggled to move his right hand to just beside Ward's left shoulder. Now completely hunched over Ward, Fitz was about to yell for Skye to hurry up and say the next move when he lost his balance and came crashing down on Ward. Ward instinctively tried to catch Fitz with his right hand and lost his balance as well as they both fell down on top of each other. Ward chuckled and lay still for a moment as a profusely blushing Fitz scrambled to erect himself off of Ward. As he frantically tried to push himself off of Ward's warm chest Ward leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Fitz stopped scrambling and slowly brought his hands up to Ward's jaw and leaned into the kiss.

Fitz pulled away for a moment to glance at Skye and Simmons who had started down the hallway together, high fiving each other for a mission successfully completed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome, but this is old so my writing has changed a little in general.


End file.
